fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 329
Seven Dragons is the 329th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Natsu arriving on the battlefield, Rogue orders his Dragon to kill him, only for the Salamander to avoid the blow and engage the attacker from the future. Meanwhile, the Mages in the town fight a losing battle and Sting and Rogue reveal their past. Learning of the evil goal, Natsu attacks a Dragon and shouts to all he nearby Mages that Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat a Dragon and asks the Dragon Slayers to take them down. Meanwhile, Cobra arrives at the battlefield. Summary Having arrived at the battlefield Natsu is seen by Rogue from the future, who comments on him still being alive. Deciding to change that, he orders his Dragon to kill him, but Natsu is able to dodge and land on the Dragon, allowing him to engage Rogue in close combat. During their battle, Rogue instructs Natsu to look at the immense damage caused to the town, telling him nothing can be done on his part as it is all over. Furious, Natsu asks the man from the future what his goal is. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages on the ground are unable to fight back effectively against the beasts, their strength being near to par with Acnologia. Surprised to see them alive, Atlas Flame asks if they are Mages, only to be answered by Makarov's attack, claiming to be Mages connected like a family. However, the attack is ineffective against the Dragon and Makarov's hand is injured in the process to the surprise of the Fairy Tail Mages, with Atlas Flame claiming that Humans will never defeat a Dragon. Elsewhere, the Sabertooth Mages are having trouble against their own Dragon opponents, with Rogue Cheney telling Lector and Frosch to stay back. As Rufus asks about Rogue and Sting having killed a Dragon in the past, Sting reveals that Weisslogia asked for Sting to kill him in order to further his strength. Rogue similarly states that Skiadrum was ill and asked Rogue to kill him so as to end his suffering. Despite this, Orga insists on the two of them still using their Magic to fight, Sting acknowledging Dragons to be powerful while Rogue expresses the desire to protect his friends. Future Rogue reveals that in the future, the Dragons which rule didn't come from the gate and explains that only Acnologia rules the world. With no guilds or Mages to fight, Rogue developed Dragon Manipulation Magic but it failed to work on Acnologia, further noting that only Dragons could beat the King of Dragons. Natsu theorizes this to be why he wanted the gate opened, with Rogue adding that he can become king if he beats Acnologia. Using his sense of smell, Natsu notes there to be 7 Dragons, with Rogue claiming 7 to be enough for his goals. Furious, Natsu attacks a Dragon and shouts to all in Crocus, telling them that Dragon Slayer Magic can defeat Dragons and with 7 slayers against 7 Dragons, they can attack them and win the battle which they were trained for. Future Rogue asks Natsu if he counted the number right, believing seven to be inaccurate, though Natsu is convinced he is correct. Elsewhere, an exhausted Doranbolt returns with another person. Lahar tells the individual that the Dragons are attacking. Confirming the attack, Doranbolt claims they were forced to ask for his help, with the man he brought known as Cobra telling Natsu he can hear everything. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Magic, Spells, And Abilities Used Magic used *Dragon Manipulation Magic * ** ** *Titan Spells used *Fire Dragon's Sword Horn *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Navigation